To Change a Life
by Talon-Gurl
Summary: A girl in the life no one want meets kids with everything, will friendship bloom or will jealousy ruin everything...
1. The Cause of All Sibling Rivalry

**To Change a Life**

**  
****Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, any of the characters or scenes from the shows or games. They were all created by Sega.

**Summary:** A girl in the life no one wants meets kids in the life everyone wants, except them. Can a friendship bloom, or will it fail because of jealousy.

**Important Author's notes:** OKAY: For your pre-story information.

If you see an apostrophe (') around a sentence it either means that the person is thinking or speaking telepathically. Ok??

The majority of the characters in this story are not real characters. Most were not created by sega and were created by me and my best friend when we were little kids. If you have a problem with my adding characters, well TFB, cause i don't care.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter one**

There was almost silence in the earth-toned kitchen, the only noise that could be heard was the quiet ticking of the brown wall clock, pencils sliding lightly over paper, and the calm, relaxed breathing of the two boys to whom the pencils belonged. One boy sighed and rubbed out something he wrote.

_'BRRRINNG BRRRINNG BRRRINNG!!'_ came the phone, breaking the silence, from across the kitchen making the boys jump so bad they nearly fell out of their chairs.

"Got it," Talim and Tails shouted together as they bound out of their chairs, knocking them over, and across the humongous kitchen, tripping and stumbling on and around multiple sizes of brown cardboard boxes in an attempt to get to the phone first. Talim shoved Tails, making him slide, but Tails got his balance back and pushed Talim back.

_'DING-DONG!'_ sounded as Talim, after _much _practice swiftly and smoothly switched direction turning to the right, toward the kitchen door. Talim turned the handle as Tails, clumsily, slipped changing directions and slammed face first into Talim's back.

"OW!" Talim and Tails shouted together. Talim and Tails looked at each other and then burst out laughing, they were both laughing so hard they didn't notice the girl at the door. The girl stood at the wide open door staring down at the boys, who were still bent double pounding the floor.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come here', she thought to herself, biting her lip in debate about whether to just leave or not. The decision came to her quickly, she started to turn around when the phone rang.

_'BRRRINNG BRRRINNG BRRRINNG!!'_ came the phone again, the boys didn't even hear it, they were laughing so hard. Talim's giggling began to slow.

"Uh the phone is sorta ringing," the girl said shyly looking at the boys. The boys didn't hear her. She tried again, "the phone is ringing."

Tails' laughing calmed down and he looked up at the girl at his door. She was pretty. She had brown hair and magnificent blue eyes, lined with honey. She wore a pair of blue cargo pants and a white baby-tee.

The two's eyes met for a moment, before he looked away quickly. The boys looked at the phone, they suddenly, slipping, stood up straight and turned around as Talim shoved Tails, Tails fell sideways and Talim ran for the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Talim said suddenly formal. Whoever was on the phone chattered loudly. The girl looked at Tails, still on the floor, and smiled

"Yes ma'am," he replied."Okay, love you ma," Talim said blushing, "See you."

_'BEEP'_,'the phone sounded as Talim hung-up.

Talim walked over to Tails and reached down for his arm and pulled Tails up, with a smooth, swift tug, Tails stood and straightened.

"Hello", the boys said now standing side by side.

Talon thought to herself, 'they're identical twins almost everything from head to toe, including their eyes, match, their clothes are the only thing different.' Tails wore a white polo shirt and a pair of khakis. Talim wore a grey polo shirt and a pair of black khakis.

"Hi", she replied, "are your ma or pa home." She could guess the answer by looking at them. Her guess was no. The rich kids' parents were never home, always away on business, or something like that.

"No, ma'am", they said once again in unison. They noticed the change in her expression. Tails glanced at Talim, then Talim shrugged.

'Ma'am?' She thought,'oh they must go to that English school.' She bit her lip lightly."Uh there's no need ta call me ma'am I'm only 11", she said, giggling lightly.

Tails smiled for a moment as she giggled. Talim noticed the look on his brother's face and grinned. 'he likes her.'

'She must be one of the folk around here that don't go to an English school', Tails said, talking telepathically. 'Hopefully,' Talim said in reply.

"Oh you said your age, ladies ain't-er are not supposed to say their age," they said. Tails looked at his feet for a moment.

'These two are a tad strange ain't they,' she thought.

"Oh, you don't go to Johan Private Elementary School do you?" They asked hopefully. 'Please?'

"Nah, 'course not," she replied, and started to worry. 'What if they don't like me?'

Tails noticed the worry in her voice. "Well that's awesome then," Tails said quickly to stop her worry.

"Wha?" She said, now puzzled. 'Don't rich kids like rich kids?'

"Then yah don't mind us talkin' the way normal folk do?" Talim asked.

"No prob", she replied, easing a little.

"Cool", they said. Tails smiled again.

"So your family's new here right?" She asked.

"Yah, o'course", Tails replied.

"So, do you live around here? Um..." Talim asked.

'Now they talk separately', Talon thought, "Talon, and yeah, just up the road."

Tails smiled at this, "Well that's-"

"Awesome. So you wanna come in?" Talim said, cutting off his brother. He stepped aside, allowing her into the house.

"Sure, why not?"Talon replied. She stepped into the house and looked around. It was the farthest thing from organized, on other conditions, she assumed, it would be spotless. Both boys turned and faced her.

"You're really pretty," Talim said, a light blush covering his cheeks. Tails stared at him with shock.

Talon blushed, "thank you." She smiled at Talim, her eyes meeting his, "you're pretty cute yourself."

"No problem, just stating facts," Talim said, "thanks." Tails' stare turned from shock to jealousy. He quickly looked away.

"You want something to drink?" Tails said quickly. Talim shook his head, "Talon?"

"Um sure," Talon said. She smiled at Tails lightly.

"What would you like?" Tails asked, "we've got everything."

"I'm sure you have," Talon said bluntly, she saw the confused look on the boys' faces, "it's just that, you guys are really lucky. You two have this big house all to you and your parents. I share a house with Da and anywhere between five and seven other people at a time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Talim asked, "not a steady number, what kinda house do you live in?"

Before Talon had a chance to answer the boys' faces changed and their eyes widened, "crap."

"Uh, what's wrong", she asked suspiciously, turning around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please... I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Welcome to my Home

**To Change A Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, any of the characters or scenes from the shows or games.

**Summary:** A girl in the life no one wants meets kids in the life everyone wants, except them. Can a friendship bloom, or will it fail because of jealousy.

**Quick Character Stats:**

**Talim:**

Gender: Male

Race: Kitsune

Age: 11

Height: 4 foot 8 inches

Weight: 85 lbs

Birthday: February 29th, 1996. 9:27am

**Tails:**

Gender: Male

Race: Kitsune

Age: 11

Height: 4 foot 8 inches

Weight: 85 lbs

Birthday: February 29th, 1996. 9:32am

**Talon:**

Gender: Female

Race: Kitsune

Age: 11

Height: 4 foot 7 inches

Weight: 83 lbs

Birthday: August 10th, 1996. 12:08am

**_Chapter Two_**

They both abruptly straightened and moved against the wall. "Move," they whispered. Talon stood there dumbfounded for a moment then she spun around to look out the door.

A woman and a man and two twin girls, who appeared to be about the same age age the boys, walked forward. The group finally halted when the reached her. Then, suddenly, two pairs of arms pulled her back, between the boys.

"What?" Talon said puzzled.

The boys were about to shush her when the woman's voice sounded, "hush now child."

She looked up at the woman, forgetting her manners, she stared at the woman's eyes. The colour was grey-white, the colour of lifeless eyes. Her eyes, however, were filled with more life than she'd ever seen. The seemed to shine, sparkle even. Eyes wise to life, but still young. Still confused, she watched as the people entered the house. That was when the woman saw her staring. Talon's face erupted with red, as she realized she'd been caught. She quickly looked at the floor and braced herself for a the slapping that would surely follow. She waited but the slap never came, not daring to look up again, she stared at her feet.

"Look at me, girl,"the woman said gently. When Talon still did not look up, the woman reached her hand out and lifted Talon's chin. Finally Talon bit he lip and looked up at the woman. The woman was smiling lightly, "why are you so afraid to look at me?"

"It's not respectful to stare," Talon said quietly.

The woman looked away sadly. Then suddenly look shocked, "What is this horrid mess!"

"We have just moved ma'am," replied the boys.

"Yes, that is true," she said. She let Talon go, 'Does she have _the_ _gift_ Talim?' The woman asked him telepathically.

'Yes aunt,' was the short reply.

"Do you know what _the gift_ is?"

"Yes ma'am," Talon said quickly, her face turning red as she waited to be kicked out of the house for knowing about such a disgraceful thing.

"Hmmm, that's good," was the woman's reply.

'What,' Talon thought to herself.

"Move," was all she said. The boxes seemed to come to life, in an effort to move, tipped and tumbled, flew, slid and hopped, out of the way. "Much better." she said, seemingly pleased. The four people went and stood around the table. The man pulled out the chair beside him, and the woman sat. "Girls, go play," she said.

"Yes ma," they said together. The girls walked toward the boys, and then sharply turned and went outside. The boys followed, shrugging. The two sets of twins sat out on lawn chairs.

"Come sit," both sets of twins said together.

"Okay," she replied, "but isn't it kinda cold.

"Fix it," they all said, "you can."

"Oh yah", she said. "Warm", she said. It started to warm, then it was like a warm summer day, even though for a fact it was October the second. "Better?" she said shrugging.

"Definitely," the four of them said. Tails smiled lightly then noticed that there were no more chairs. He sat up and said come sit down.

"There's no chairs left," Talon said pointedly.

Tails shook his head. "Well we can't have that," he tapped the chair he was sitting on and moved over.

Talon bit her lip then smiled and sat down beside him on the chair, allowing herself to lean against him. He grinned victoriously at Talim, Talim just smirked.

"So what are your names?" Talon asked the two sets of twins.

One girl smirked. "I'm Teal," the girl in the ankle-length khaki skirt and white blouse said.

The girl in the ankle-length black khaki skirt and grey blouse smiled lightly, "I'm Tanna."

Talim said, with a smile, "I'm Talim"

Tails said, "My name is Miles but almost everyone calls me Tails, so call me Tails."

Talon thought about there 'breeding', 'must all go to private schools'.' The silence was too quiet, almost deafening.

"What's your favourite colour Talon?" Talim asked. 'Pink?' He thought.

"Blue," Talon replied, to Talim's surprise. She asked the group, "what's yours?"

"Mine is red," Teal said, "I love everything red."

"Mine is orange," Tanna said, "all orange all the time."

"Purple," Talim said with a grin.

Before tails could answer Talon said, "wait. Can I take a guess?"

Tails smirked, "sure but you'll never guess."

"Okay, let's see. Um, how bout blue?" Talon said with a quick smile.

"Nope. Green," Tails said much to Talon's surprise.

"Green?" Talon asked. "But that's..."

"Different from Talim's?" Tails asked and Talon nodded. "Just cause we're twins, don't mean we like the same things."

She looked at him for a few moments, she guessed the problem with being twins was everyone always assumed that you and your twin liked the same things. His eyes finally caught her own. His cheeks showed pink before he looked away.

The group was silent for a while. The quiet sounded loud to Talim as he watched the pair.

"Hey, wanna see my place, it's awesome," Talon asked, in an attempt to break the silence

"Okay," they said quickly.

The two sets of twins got up, Tails doing so very reluctantly, and went inside. They came out shortly again, this time wearing shoes. "Let's go," the group said.

It was a strange sight to see the five of them walking, Talon in front, then the twin girls, then the boys bringing up the rear.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_.

'We're here finally', thought Talon. "Here", she said. The five of them climbed the stairs in front of Talon's house, "Over here," Talon said. They saw a window in the side of the house, and Talon said, "ladies first." The girls looked at each other and then at Talon.

"What're we supposed to do?" They asked puzzled.

"Duh, climb through, that's obvious," Talon replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, why don't you just use the door?" They asked.

"It's locked," she said flatly, "now go, before my pa gets home."

The girls, stood there for a minute. Teal, then, lifted Tanna up, and tossed her through the window, then Tanna reached down and pulled Teal, in a swift, smooth movement up through the window.

"You two next, hurry," she said hastily, there was a sound of car tires in the front of the house.

"Okay," they said. Talim grabbed Tails' arms and picked him up and threw him through the window. Talim did a handstand on one hand and threw himself through the window.

"Here goes," Talon said. Talon jumped and reached up as Tails' hand came through the window, Talon grabbed it. He pulled her, with too much force inside. She landed on him, awkwardly.

"Ow," they both shouted. She rolled off him onto the floor, and sat up.

"Sorry," she said, blushing lightly.

"It's alright," he replied, still holding the side of his head. He blushed a bit.

They all sat up, then stood and went to the living room.

"Here's my place," she said.

They all looked around and saw when she had said it was awesome, she wasn't kidding. It was huge, a normal set of stairs were to the right in the east hallway, a set of slim spiral stairs were in the north-western corner of the room, large couches covered the western and southern walls, a computer was in the north-eastern corner facing the middle of the room. The northern wall was completely bare, the carpet was red and the walls were wood paneled, cherry wood.

"Why is that wall bare?" Tails said

Talon pushed a button on the side of a remote. Suddenly two section in the wall slid forward then to the side. A fiercely large black 61 inch flat screen moved forward in the middle of the wall, ass well as two smaller 30 inch flat screen slid forward on either side.

"WOW!" The two boys yelled as Teal and Tanna rolled there eyes. Talon grinned and pushed the button to put it back.

"Do you have any siblings," Talim asked looking at Talon.

She looked down so they wouldn't see her eyes fill with tears, "he died before I moved. We're all like siblings here," she said turning away to wipe her eyes.

"Here?" Asked Teal.

"Yah," Talon said with a smile, "the orphanage."

"Oh," the four said awkwardly

SLAM

"I'm back!" A voice drifted in from another part of the house.


	3. Flesh and Blood Family

**To Change a Life**

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, any of the characters or scenes from the shows or games. They were all created by Sega. I also cannot take full ownership of my created characters. All created characters, non-Sega ones, are co-owned by my self and my friend, whom I cannot state the name of for the right of privacy to him, but I can call him BKO.

**Summary:** A girl in the life no one wants meets kids in the life everyone wants, except them. Can a friendship bloom, or will it fail because of jealousy.

**Quick Stats:**

_**Teal:**_

Gender: Female

Race: Kitsune

Age: 10

Height: 4 foot 6 inches

Weight: 85 lbs

Birthday: June 21st, 1997. 12:07pm

_**Tanna: **_

Gender: Female

Race: Kitsune

Age: 10

Height: 4 foot 6 inches

Weight: 85 lbs

Birthday: June 21st, 1997._ 12:15pm_

**Chapter Three**

"Be right back", Talon said, she sprinted down the hallway. Tails and Talim watched her go before speaking. The room was quiet for a few moments before Tails clenched his fists and turned on his brother.

"How dare you!"Tails shouted, "how dare you do this to me."A little bit of blood trickled from Tails' clenched fists.

"How dare I do what to you?" Talim said calmly, "I don't believe I know what you are talking about."Talim shifted his weight to his other foot.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tails lunged at Talim. Talim's choice to switch his balance had been a good one. He quickly dodged to the side. Tails wouldn't have it, he turned and leaped at him again. This time leaving claw scratches on the side of Talim's face.

Talim's hand went to his cheek. He pulled it away, seeing the blood on his hand he glared. "You would hurt your own brother over some, some GIRL!" Talim lunged at tails, landing on him and pinning him to the ground. He ran his claws down Tails' good arm, leaving deep slits. The blood poured out of the cuts, over his arm and onto the carpet. Talim stood, leaving Tails on the ground, clutching his arm.

Just then Talon and a guy with his arm around her waist came back into the room. Talon gaped at Tails, she ran pulled herself from the grip of the guy and raced to Tails, kneeling in front of him.

"Knux, get the first-aid kit," Talon said. Knux raced for the the kit.

"Don't," Talim said bluntly. Tails groaned in pain. Talon's eyes filled with tears, the began to spill out as she struggled to speak.

"This is your brother, how could you do this to him?" Talon cried out.

"In our family, that is what we do to people who betray their own flesh and blood over someone else," Talim stated in disgust.

Tears of pain filled Tails' eyes but he held them in and forced himself up onto his knees. Talon tried to help him up but he pushed her away,"I'm sorry brother. That was a mistake and it will never happen again."He sat on his knees and bowed his head before Talim. Talon fell back on her own knees and buried her head in her hands.

"You're right, it will never happen again," at that, Talim turned and left the house the way he'd come.

The guy came back in the room, seeing Talon on the floor he dropped the kit and went to her. Holding her in his arms, he looked at Tails. "Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?" Tails said then groaned from the pain. He nodded then Tails said, "then I'm fine."

He bit his lip. Talon pulled away from him and went to Tails. She grabbed the kit and opened it. A tear drop slid form her cheek and dropped onto his arm. He winced at the feeling of salt in his cut. A searing pain ran up his arm then suddenly there was no more pain. Tails looked at his arm, the bleeding had just stopped. Talon placed long thick piece of gauze over the cut then wrapped a bandage around his arm. Tails bit his lip and smiled slightly.

The guy then walked over to them and helped Tails up. He lay an arm around her waist. Tails glanced at it then at his arm then tried to smile for her.

"This is Knuckles, but everyone calls him Knick, or Knux," Talon said. "Knux this is Tails, Teal, and Tanna", Talon said spinning out of his arm and grabbing it pulling him to sit.

"Hey,"the girls said and Tails suddenly snapped his head up to look at Knuckles.

"Tails?" Knux said. Knux's jaw dropped, "you're here?"

"Knux," Tails said breathlessly.

"You know each other?" Talon asked. She noticed that the two of them looked uncomfortable.

"Yah, uh mutual friends", Knux and Tails said quickly and looked away.

"Kat will be back soon", he said, suddenly turning his attention to her with a smile.

The room was silent as Tails watched Talon and Knux discretely from his place, now on the opposite couch. Teal bit her lip lightly, looking for anything to break the silence

SLAM

"I'm back", another voice said. Talon slid off his lap and he stood up.

"One second,"Knux said quietly into Talon's ear. A noticeable shiver ran up her spine,"I'll bring her in here." A moment later, he walked out of the room.

Tails waited until he left then smirked, "I thought you said siblings", Tails teased.

Talon stuck her tongue out at him "well except for him".

"Mmhmm", he said with a smirk.

Talon's face lit up and tails was about to say something when a girl with the same colour of skin a Knux but dressed in pink walked into the room, "hi."

"This is Kat, Knux's twin sister", Talon said to clear the confusion written ion Teal and Tanna's faces. Tails couldn't care less.

"Hi Tal", Kat said, "who are they."

"Tails, Teal, and Tanna", she said,

A few seconds later three more walked into the room.

"Hi", Talon said, how was your day?"

"Good, very good," the guy said, glancing st the girl. The girl, in return, blushed and looked away.

Talon grinned. "Meet Crème, Charmy and that one in behind is Espio."Teal looked at the three of them, her eyes lingering on Espio.

Crème curtsied slightly, being only seven she was still young. Charmy nodded in greeting and Espio closed his eyes. Crème bit her lip then relaxed a little. Another moment passed and two more walked in.

"BM, Sugar!" Crème shouted, she ran over to them and BM opened his arms and Crème jumped into them. She hugged him tight, then asked "vere 'ave you been?"

"Go see your sister, let me have a shower and I will tell you, all of you", he said correcting himself. Tails noticed he didn't have a French accent, like Crème.

Crème let go of him and ran to Sugar, "you're back I missed you", she said and jumped into her arms, "salut er I mean 'ello, I'm not used to English yet".

"Me neither sis", replied Sugar letting her sister down to the ground, "'ello everyvon", she said walking over to the group. She noticed that there was three new ones she didn't know weren't even looking at her leg, 'that's a shock', she thought, 'cool'.

"Sugar, BM this is Tails, Teal, and Tanna", Talon said, they waved.

BM took his shirt off and said, "by the way Talon yah might wanna get yur friends outta the livin-room, Mr. J'll be home soon", then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go upstairs to the movie room", Talon said.

They all got up and walked upstairs. Talon waited for Knux, he got up and she grabbed his hand. They walked upstairs thinking.

When the nine of them Talon, Knux, Tails, Teal, Tanna, Kat, Espio, Crème, and Sugargot upstairs they sat on the couches, chairs, and love-seats.

CREEEEK

SLAM

* * *

Little blue button? 


End file.
